


Julian's Musician's fingers

by KittieHill



Series: Boosh Kink [3]
Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Kink, Its all about the hands, Julian's sexy hands, Lots of wanking, M/M, Noel is totally in love, Pining, Smut and Fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Catie got talking about how sexy Julian and Noel's hands are. We found that we both got a bit over excited and then this happened... erm, not really beta'd just read through by two excited perverts so let me know if you find any big wrongs. </p>
<p>I take requests. Please let me know! Also, you can visit me on Tumblr at http://kittiekatthings.tumblr.com/ or on twitter at @HereKittieKat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian's Musician's fingers

Every second was torturous; Noel fluffed his hair nervously as he watched Julian tune his guitar on the stage. The bright lights seemed to be drawn to the pale hands surrounding the neck of the instrument as Julian listened to the note, concentrating hard. Noel willed away his erection; thinking of anything except Julian’s talented hands.

He wasn’t sure when his obsession with Julian’s hands had started; he had always been _aware_ of Julian’s hands. Julian not having hands would have been weird… but then something changed and everything in the world suddenly revolved around those 8 fingers and two thumbs, the creased palm and the soft wrist which attached them. Noel found himself staring at Julian writing during one of their meetings early on in the Boosh life, when Julian caught him Noel simply coughed and ruffled his hair again before telling Julian he had spelt a word incorrectly _No I didn’t_ Julian argued and Noel let it go, thankful he had got away with his mini perv session.

Later that night when the comedy duo had separated for bed, Noel found himself sneaking back into the living room and grabbing Julian’s cotton gloves from his coat pocket. The house was quiet as he sneaked back to his room and quickly stripped off his clothes and climbed under the bedding; his hand wrapping around his already hard cock before he was even lying down. Noel arched his back and tugged harder, twisting his wrist slightly around the tip as he brought the gloves to his face and inhaled deeply at the aroma of Julian which engulfed his senses,

_Tobacco, his aftershave, his own lingering scent_

Noel groaned deeply and bucked his hips from the bed; swear words tumbling from his lips as he chased his orgasm which was building, rushing through his veins with every well practiced flick of his wrist. He took one more deep breath of Julian before he was undone and he coated his stomach with his wetness, bliss washed over him followed immediately by guilt. He cleaned himself up with his t shirt and pulled on some pyjama bottoms before returning the gloves to the pocket carefully. He heard a female giggle come from Lee’s room and rolled his eyes before closing his bedroom door tightly and shutting off the light.

##

‘Trumpets and bookmarks! It’s perfect’ Noel insisted

Julian looked unimpressed and stared at Noel until he started to become self-conscious. They often had arguments about the script which quickly ended when one of them changed the subject but Noel was determined,

‘Its hilarious Ju, honest, people will love it’ He insisted watching with bated breath as Julian lifted his packet of rolling tobacco from his pocket and began to set up his cigarette papers.

‘Are you sure?’ Julian asked, his fingers working nimbly to lick and roll the cigarette into a workable shape. His eyes narrowing as he looked over at Noel who was blushing almost crimson, his tongue flicking out to lick his lower lip ‘you alright?’

Noel coughed and fluffed his hair nervously, looking down at the ground and changing the subject ‘we should have this big pink monster right, and he’s like, made of bubble gum and he gets frozen into a hoover’

Julian laughed and sparked up his cigarette taking a long and deep drag before exhaling through those perfectly pink lips.

‘I’ll er… just pop to the loo’ Noel said messing his hair again and listening to Julian give a grunt of acknowledgment.

Once he was safely locked into the bathroom he released his aching cock from the confines of his trousers and stroked himself quickly. His legs shook and his eyes rolled back as he came whilst imagining sucking on Julian’s cock, Julian’s long fingers curled into his hair as he face fucked him hard and fast before spending himself down Noel’s throat. Noel was sure he had been quiet and cleaned himself up, splashed water on his face and smoothed down his clothes before returning to his friend who seemed to have a knowing grin on his face.

##

Christmas was fast approaching and Noel was becoming stressed; the money situation wasn’t ideal and although the Boosh were getting by with small gigs and a loyal fan base he wasn’t making as much money as he had wanted to. He had saved up a small amount and escaped into London to check around the markets for something which would be perfect for Julian. He found them almost immediately;

Leather gloves, dark brown, lined leather gloves which gave just enough stretch to fit the hand in without looking cheap. Noel paid for the present quickly and skimmed his hands over the fine quality, they were expensive but he didn’t care. He needed to see Julian in these gloves. He got home and wrapped them in a flamboyant parcel complete with bows and ribbons before putting it under the tree for Julian to find.

Christmas morning was rough; the comedians had all been out on a Christmas Eve bender and they were all hung-over when they eventually rose from their beds to congregate in the living room. Lee had awoken first and made plenty of coffee for the others who came in and thanked him before opening their presents. Noel was pleasantly surprised by Lee’s thoughtful gift of a personalised sketchbook and thanked him, Lee opened his gifts and blanched at the litre bottle of his favourite Whisky which Ju and Noel had put in together to buy.

Julian ran his fingers over his gift and quirked an eyebrow at Noel who blushed and messed with his hair; it was becoming a habit. Whenever he thought of Julian sexually or romantically he would fluff his hair as though he was freeing the thoughts from under the heavy mop.

Julian carefully opened the wrapping paper and held the gloves tightly; his eyes lingering on Noel’s face before moving onto the gift. He sniffed the leather and smiled before turning back to Noel

‘These must have cost a fortune’ he smiled, watching Noel shrug ‘Thank you’

Noel blushed and nodded; thankful when Lee suggested watching Christmas day cartoons on the telly whilst they waited for dinner. Noel stood and stretched before hearing Julian ask for a hand up, Noel did so without thinking and placed his hand into the leather gloved hand of Julian with a soft gasp he tried to pull away only Julian held tighter as he stood, lingering for a moment too long.

‘I’ll er- won’t be long’ Noel stammered before racing for the bathroom. Lee made a joke about Noel being a lightweight but Julian stayed silent, watching the door with narrowed eyes.

Noel quickly wanked himself to completion inside the cramped bathroom of the flat; his hand wrapped around his nose as if he could still smell the leather from Julian’s outstretched hand. He choked back a groan as he came into a bundle of tissues, his head dropping forward with relief as he flushed the remains down the toilet and walked back into the living room.

##

‘Do you love me?’ Julian asked, making Noel choke on his apple,

‘What?’ Noel spluttered, wiping pieces of mushed up fruit from his t shirt

‘That song we were talking about, the one with the man fish. We should write that he wants to get married and him and Howard sing a song’

‘Oh’ Noel mumbled ‘Yeah sounds good’

Julian stood and reached for the guitar by the side of the sofa; bringing it onto his knee he began plucking at strings whilst throwing some words around for Noel to agree or disagree. Noel was preoccupied by the fingers so close to his own face that no words would come.

‘Fielding, are you listening? Jesus, you’re being worse than usual’ Julian laughed and nudged the younger man in the side,

‘Are you playing those love games?’ Noel giggled

‘Moving too fast this isn’t a race!’ Julian retorted, his eyes crinkling with mirth as he laughed and plucked at the strings.

‘Maybe the man fish can have a vagina. We all know that Howard isn’t gay’ Noel said seriously, biting his lip.

‘What do you mean?’ Julian asked quizzically ‘How do you know he’s not gay?’

‘He lusts after Gideon and every woman he sees!’ Noel insisted ‘He even admits himself that he’s not gay’

‘Maybe he’s bi’ Julian shot back with a coy smile before standing up again ‘Tea?’

The two men spent the rest of the night discussing the costumes for the next series of the Mighty Boosh and whether they could ask Richard Ayaode to dress up as a nanna in tights. They stayed up watching a movie and Noel didn’t notice that he had fallen asleep, his head resting on Julian’s shoulder. He awoke a while later with his fingers entwined in the much longer and warmer ones of Julian’s; pulling away he shocked Julian by jumping,

‘Woah it’s alright’ Julian soothed ‘You grabbed it whilst you were asleep, thought you had a nightmare that’s all’

‘No—No I’m alright. Going to go to bed now yeh’ Noel said quickly, desperately wanting to get to bed ‘night Ju’

‘Oh, er—Night Noel’

Noel locked his bedroom door and grabbed the box under the bed; pulling out his anal plug he quickly undressed and pulled on his twitching cock until the ache was under control. Lifting himself onto the bed he pressed the toy onto a pillow and lubed it up before pressing himself down, pushing the tip inside his tightness with no preparation whatsoever. His arse ached and burnt as he stretched himself around the average sized toy, circling his hips to ease the passage as he stroked his cock too. He was panting hard as he finally felt the cushion under his bum meaning the toy was fully inserted. His hole closed around the base and he began to rock side to side, circling his hips to ensure the tip pressed against his swollen and desperate prostate, making precum leak from the tip of his cock onto the pillow below. Noel gasped and groaned deeply as the plastic touched his spot; his hand using his plentiful precum as lubricant to stroke his cock in a steady rhythm, taking himself to the edge before backing away and edging himself to an even larger climax.

Noel realised he was making too much noise; his breathing was loud in the room and he was sure that his heartbeat could be heard three streets away but the sensations of being full and so aroused were unbelievable. His cock twitched in his hand and he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer, he gave three shaky thrusts onto his toy whilst fucking his hand and he was coming, covering his stomach and bedding with ropes of thick cum.

His breathing slowed to normal and he was sure he heard footsteps moving from his doorway but put it down to the blood rushing through his ears at the intense orgasm. Noel pulled the plug from his sore hole before kicking it under the bed and drying himself off with a roll of tissue he had on his bedside table. He climbed under the covers and stared at the ceiling wondering if he would ever get a chance to tell Julian how he felt.

##

The two men were invited onto another interview; Julian complained and whined the entire journey into the studio which made Noel want to strangle him for a moment’s peace. They were talking quietly in the makeup room as they waited for their slot on the show, Noel pruning his hair in the light bulb surrounded mirror as Julian watched.

‘You’ve missed a bit’ the deeper voice rumbled in the space between them

‘Eh? Where’ Noel asked, craning his head to look,

‘I’ll get it’ Julian suggested, standing behind Noel and burying his long fingers into Noel’s hair.

‘I can do-- _nngggg’_ Noel groaned as Julian began to stroke and pull his silky strands,

‘Bloody hell Noel, don’t you comb this mess?’ Julian laughed, looking at Noel’s blushing reflection in the mirror. His face flushed pink and his eyes were wide and sparkling as Julian gazed,

‘Ju… Ju i…’ Noel started, his cock already pressing hard against his jeans ‘I need to’

The knock on the door startled the two men and they jumped apart, acting suspicious despite the simple nature of their touches. Julian glanced at Noel’s crotch and his lips parted slightly as he realised that Noel was hard,

‘Did… I do that?’ Julian asked, looking down at the prominent bulge

‘Shurrup yeh. I have a sensitive scalp’ Noel argued embarrassed ‘and it’s been a dry spell’

Julian looked nervously at Noel and decided not to push the details; he hadn’t expected such a reaction to such a small amount of touching.

‘What did you want to say before the knock?’ Julian asked carefully,

‘Oh…nothing’ Noel spluttered, messing his hair up and combing it through with his fingers again,

‘It was obviously something, you said ‘I need to’ and then stopped’ Julian probed

_I need to tell you I love you, that I fancy you like mad, that I want you to fuck me and claim me and make me yours. I want us to be together forever, I want you to touch me everywhere with those long and talented fingers, I want you to cum in me, on me and down my throat._

Noel didn’t say any of that; instead he went for ‘I meant to say that i should…erm… stand on the left when we go out’

Julian looked disappointed and then quickly pulled a neutral face and shrugged; grabbing his tweed jacket from the chair and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

The interview was quickly spiralling out of control; usually Noel did most of the talking and Julian allowed himself to fall back into a supporting role. He didn’t like being interviewed and preferred to let Noel be the spokesperson but tonight was different, Noel could hardly get a word in edgeways and he mentally groaned each time Julian gestured with his hands; long fingers creating shapes as Julian spoke about the differences between himself and Howard. Noel was spellbound and missed the question the interviewer asked him; only realising when Julian nudged him sharply in the ribs causing Noel to blush and clear his throat before running a hand through his hair.

Noel stopped thinking immediately after he felt Julian’s arm wrap around the back of the sofa and rest behind Noel’s head. It wasn’t an uncomfortable gesture, the men had been like this hundreds of times before but Noel shivered in arousal as he felt Julian stroke one finger up and down the back of Noel’s exposed neck; the movements hidden by Noel’s hair and the way the set was positioned making Noel feel dizzy with confusing sensations. Noel stayed stock still and hoped that by crossing his legs his erection wouldn’t be noticed by the interviewer or crew.

When the interview had finished Noel stood up on shaky legs and rushed back to the dressing room; grabbing his coat and leaving the building without another word to Julian.

##

Noel pulled himself from his memories and watched Julian finish tuning his guitar; He looked around and realised that he must have been day dreaming for a while as it had started to get dark in the theatre. Noel stretched and sighed when his aching joints clicked back into place as he stood and walked backstage, they didn’t have much of a dressing room but it was a more comfortable place to wait for Julian to finish arsing around with his instruments. Noel pulled himself onto the bucket chair and laid his legs over one of the arms whilst casually flicking through a magazine; not expecting to see Julian in the doorway when he looked up.

‘You scared me you prick’ Noel laughed,

‘What’s the matter with you?’ Julian asked sincerely, walking into the room and locking the door behind him watching Noel look suddenly nervous at the lack of exit.

‘W-What do you mean?’ Noel stammered, looking back at the magazine, hoping that he could lie his way out of the situation.

‘Earlier, you were staring at me for ages’ Julian said simply ‘like… 20 minutes’

‘Oh, sorry, I was in my own world’ Noel smiled ‘thinking of new characters. For example there’s this giant naan bread’

‘Stop’ Julian said harshly ‘just stop’

Noel looked at his boots and bit his lip before looking back up

‘You’ve always been able to talk to me about anything’ Julian sighed ‘I don’t understand why not this’

_Because it’s about you and how much I want you_ Noel thought

‘It’s… complicated’ Noel choked, looking at the deep brown eyes of his friend ‘It could spoil things’

‘or make them better’ Julian added with a sly smile

Noel was momentarily thrown; long enough for Julian to move closer and swing Noel’s legs from the arm of the chair and back to the normal position, he opened Noel’s thighs and sat between them, looking up at the shocked young man with lust blown eyes.

‘I’m not an idiot’ Julian whispered, his long fingers resting on Noel’s knees

‘I didn’t say’ Noel started before his words were stopped by Julian’s hands tightening around his flesh,

‘I know why you bought me the leather gloves… and why you freaked out when we held hands… and why you stare at my hands when I talk’

Noel swallowed hard; his heart beating wildly in his chest,

‘You lust over my hands’ Julian added softly, his voice barely a hum ‘You want them in your hair, touching your skin, on your… _cock’_

Noel gasped and blushed before swallowing and nodding his head,

‘Why didn’t you say?’ Julian asked

‘I thought… I thought you’d be disgusted’ Noel admitted quietly, tears filling his blue eyes

Julian pulled away and looked up at Noel with shock ‘are you serious?’

Noel nodded again, biting his lip.

‘Fucks sakes Fielding, you’re an idiot’ Julian laughed before pressing his lips against Noels. Their lips meeting softly before building into something rushed and lusty; Noels fingers gripping either side of Julian’s head to pull him closer, their lips parting and their tongues finally touching.

Noel groaned into the space between them; he could finally taste Julian, he tasted of tobacco, coffee and something sweet. Julian smiled as he kissed Noel passionately before moving to unbutton the younger man’s jeans and pull them down below his arse,

‘Tell me if you want me to stop’ Julian whispered, looking up at Noel’s eyes as he shook his head,

Julian wrapped his callused fingers around Noel’s already leaking cock;

‘Woah, woah wait’ Noel hissed, attempting to hold back his orgasm ‘god’

‘What?’ Julian asked worried, scared he had hurt his friend.

‘The feeling and the view… just… almost too much’ Noel blushed ‘You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to feel your hands on me’

Julian smiled sweetly and kissed Noel again; keeping it slow and gentle as he matched the strokes on Noel’s cock to their kisses, stopping whenever Noel reached the edge but not allowing the younger man to cum.

‘Ju… please’ Noel begged,

‘Can i… would you let me fuck you?’ Julian asked bashfully.

‘Oh god yes, but we don’t have anything’ Noel said frustrated

Julian stood and rearranged his hardness into a more comfortable position before walking to his jacket and pulling out the small circle tin of Vaseline before returning to his place between Noel’s legs.

‘Condom?’ Noel added tensely

‘Don’t need one… if you don’t’ Julian asked, glad when Noel shook his head.

‘Move down here’ Julian asked, helping Noel undress and join him lying on the rough carpeted floor

The two men lay on their sides; kissing passionately and undressing Julian as they both became more aroused. Noel catalogued every contour of Julian’s body, his light hair on his chest and the large scar on his shoulder and his long and strong legs. Julian pulled off his clothing and ran his fingers over Noel softly, coaxing sweet noises from him with every movement.

‘Please’ Noel begged ‘Please’

Julian coated one finger with the cold Vaseline and pressed against the tight ring of Noel’s arse; frowning when the muscle wouldn’t give,

‘You need to relax’ Julian soothed ‘otherwise it won’t feel good’

Noel nodded and took a few deep breaths, allowing the first part of Julian’s finger inside him and groaning at the strange sensation of being filled. Julian moved his other hand to pinch and pull on Noel’s nipples, making them harden into pink pebbles as he fully sheathed one finger inside his best friend. Noel groaned low and pressed his arse further onto the finger, hoping for more friction; Julian smiled and moved his finger before bending it inside and finding the sensitive spot he was looking for, watching as Noel’s eyes flew open and his mouth formed an ‘O’ shape.

‘fuck’ Noel mumbled, gripping the floor tightly ‘more please’

Julian continued stroking and caressing Noel’s prostate until he saw the twitching cock begin to leak copious amounts of precum over the smooth belly. He moved his finger out and slowly replaced it with two, then three, scissoring and stretching the tight ring around his fingers until he was happy that Noel was prepared.

‘Are you sure?’ Julian asked with a smile, returning to kiss Noel deeply

‘god yes’ Noel groaned, listening to Julian slick his cock with the jelly before pushing the tip against his entrance.

‘Relax’ Julian soothed ‘Just remember how good it felt to have my fingers in your arse’

Noel mewled a quiet groan and kissed Julian again; listening to Julian whisper against his lips ‘I could feel you opening for me Noel, could feel your arse stretching for my fingers’

As he spoke, he slowly pressed himself inside his friend, inching his way into the tight and warm passage as Noel focussed on his words rather than the penetration, ‘did my fingers feel as good as you expected? You were tighter than I expected, all that practice with the toy and you still feel like a virgin’

Noel gasped and grabbed at Julian’s shoulder, bringing him down further so he could bury his face in the space between Julian’s neck and shoulder; his hot panting breath causing a shiver down Julian’s spine and straight to his cock.

Julian repositioned himself so that although their chests were still together, he had moved his arms to rest under Noel’s shoulders and come to tangle his hands into Noel’s hair. Noel groaned deeply and wrapped his thighs around Julian’s arse, using his feet to push Julian inside him further, deeper and harder.

‘gnnng’ Julian growled ‘fuck you feel so good around me Fielding’

Noel couldn’t even make logical sentences now, his mind completely fried from the sensations rushing through his body as Julian stroked his hair and his insides. Noel wrapped his arms around Julian’s neck and pulled him down for another deep kiss, crying out into Julian’s open mouth as the blunt tip of Julian’s cock hit his prostate again and again.

‘I’m so close Noel… I’m going to cum in you’ Julian whispered, his hips bashing against Noel’s own as they moved together, chasing their climaxes.

‘Julian please’ Noel begged ‘your fingers’

Julian understood immediately and removed his clean fingers from Noel’s hair and pressed them into Noel’s open and waiting mouth feeling Noel sucking and licking at the digits wantonly. Julian groaned deeply and hastened his thrusts, slamming into Noel hard until he felt the younger man tighten and twitch.

‘Oh gog’ Noel moaned around the fingers in his mouth ‘gunga cung’

Julian pressed in deep and groaned as he and Noel began their orgasms at the exact moment, Julian cried out as Noel’s hole tightened and twitched around his own twitching length, enjoying the sensation of filling Noel for the first time ever. Noel’s cock was shooting ropes of hot cum over his stomach and chest, screaming into the fingers stretching his lips open until his eyes rolled back and he silenced, deep panting the only sound in the room as both men recovered from their intense orgasms.

They stayed silent for a moment; catching their breaths and calming their heartbeats until Julian pulled himself softly from Noel’s abused body, lying beside his friend and lover on the uncomfortable floor.

‘Well’ Julian started, looking over at Noel before the pair burst into a fit of childlike giggles.


End file.
